


It was Wednesday before, now it's Wednesday again

by Purple_ducky00



Series: AU-gust prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Natasha and Tony have to figure out how to get out of a time loop.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: AU-gust prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859422
Comments: 13
Kudos: 126
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	It was Wednesday before, now it's Wednesday again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavi0123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavi0123/gifts).



> This work complies with square I3: Time Loops of the Starkbucks bingo and 
> 
> For the Tony Stark flash bingo  
> TItle: It was Wednesday before, now it's Wednesday again  
> Card Number: 016  
> Square Filled: "Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist"  
> Ship: Bucky/Tony, Steve/Nat  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Summary: Natasha and Tony have to figure out how to get out of a time loop

_Wednesday Special… Large coffee & a scone for $4. _Natasha reads on the chalkboard behind the counter. Wednesday, July 18th. Natasha hates this day. All it is is bad memories and emotion. This was the day that Clint saved her by jumping in front of a bullet. The day that she quit her job with the CIA. The day that… she needs to focus on something else.

“Large black mocha for Natasha!” The barista calls, and she walks up to the counter to get it. She thanks him. Spinning, she slams into a wall of muscle and spills her blazing hot coffee over said wall of muscle.

“Ow fuck! OW!” The man she runs into yells. “Shit. That’s hot!”

“I am so, so sorry,” She says, grabbing some napkins from the counter and dabbing against his chest.

The man takes the napkins from her and mutters. “You should really watch where you’re… go-inng.” His voice trails off as he looks at her. “I probably should have, too. Can I buy you a drink?”

“Um, sure.” She follows him, surprised, as he takes her hand and leads her to a table. “I had a large black mocha.”

He winks at her and walks back up to the cash register. He speaks a few moments with the barista, who nods. When he gets back to the table, he tells her. “They’ll bring it over, so you don’t spill it again.”

“Haha very funny.” Natasha rolls her eyes. “I’m Natasha. I am sorry for spilling my hot coffee on you. Are you sure you don’t want me to run you to the ER?”

“No thank you, I’m ok. My body can stand a little hot coffee.” The man smiles a blinding gigawatt smile. “I’m Steve.”

“Natasha.”

“Stark! You better have an explanation!” The guy two tables down from them shouts and rises from his chair. Steve turns a bright red.

The barista quickly comes out from behind the counter, a drink in his hand. “Oh, Buckyboo, what seems to be the matter?”

“This is not my fucking coffee. Who the hell drinks pumpkin spice mocha, especially in the middle of the summer?” His glare somehow grows darker as the barista approaches him. “Tony, I swear…”

“Relax sweetcheeks. I accidentally gave you my drink. Here’s yours. Now sit with me while I’m on break.” Tony smiles sweetly, and the so-named “Buckyboo" grumbles as he sits down across from him.

The other barista whistles. “What a way to flirt, dumbass!”

“Don’t be jealous, Platypus! I love you, too!” Tony blows him a kiss. “Platonically,” he says as if explaining to the man across from him.

Natasha is taken aback at the unprofessionalism of the baristas when she notices that Steve’s head has been in his hands since the whole exchange started. “I am so sorry. My friends are the worst. That’s Bucky, my best friend. He and Tony have this – I don’t even know what to call it -”

“Great love of the ages" Tony butts in.

“Anyways, Bucky is all tightly wound because he doesn’t know how to flirt.”

“That’s for damn sure!” The other barista says, and Tony whines. “Rhodeyyyybeaaaar.”

A police car wails past the shop, waking Natasha from her trance. “I’m sorry. I can’t. I have to go.” Natasha puts her hands up. This craziness is not her cup of tea.

Steve puts a hand up but doesn’t touch her. “I’m sorry. Can we just start over? Hi, I’m Steve. I would say I’m sorry for getting in your way, but I think that fate brought us together.”

Well, this guy is very cute. He seems nice. “I guess.”

They sit and talk for a while until Natasha has to leave for work. The day goes by like normal, and she goes to bed. The next thing Natasha knows is she is standing at the counter at the coffeeshop, waiting for her coffee. Glancing up at the chalkboard, she reads: _Wednesday Special… Large coffee & a scone for $4. _Wait, yesterday was Wednesday…

“Large black mocha for Natasha,” The barista calls, and she steps forward to claim her coffee. _What the hell is going on here?_ Thanking Tony, she spins and slams into Steve, spilling her coffee on his shirt.

“Ow, fuck. OW! Oh shit. That hurts!” Steve yells. _Just like yesterday._ Natasha looks around wildly.

She grabs napkins and dabs his shirt. “I am so so sorry.”

“Maybe you should just watch where you’re go…inng.” Steve once again trails off when he looks at her.  
“Actually, I probably should have, too. Can I buy you a drink?”  
  


Natasha once again agrees, and Steve cracks a joke about her dropping another drink. Bucky angrily yells at Tony, who flirts shamelessly back. The cop car goes past. Steve convinces her to stay. She goes to work, gets home, goes to bed… and winds up _back at the coffee shop!_

“What the hell?” She mutters under her breath as she sees the Wednesday specials sign again. _I cannot be stuck on this date. I cannot!_ She thinks as her anxiety skyrockets. Tony the barista looks at her weirdly, then calls. “Large black mocha for Natasha.”

She thanks him, spins and runs into Steve yet again. Everything happens the same as it did the past two days. _I’m stuck in a fucking time loop!_ She growls.

As she heads to leave, Tony walks her to the door. “You’re stuck, too, right?” He asks.

“Wait. You’ve been having the same day, too?” She stops. “How long?”

Tony shoots her an exhausted glare. “Three fucking months. All the same, except that two days ago, you walk in. You’ve never been in here before. Why are you here?”

“Three months? I can’t be stuck like this for three months.” Natasha shudders. “I will kill someone.”

Tony’s eyes sparkle. “Oooh, maybe that will work. Want to try it?” He looks around the shop as if looking for the best candidate.

“How are you still so happy?” Natasha groans.

“I no longer care about this world. I can do literally _anything,_ and it doesn’t matter. I’ve been trying to break this thing for three months. I’ve quit my job four times, I’ve cut my hand off on purpose, I’ve fucked Bucky on the counter – Steve was _not_ happy but I was delirious, I’ve proposed to Rhodey like 6 billion times – he always says no and Bucky always crushes his portable cup, I’ve talked all day yike a five yeaw owld, and I’ve even come to work only in a loincloth. Nothing I do matters, and I have to not care, or I’ll go insane.” Tony grins manically. “Welcome to the madness.”

“There has got to be a way to break this, but I don’t know how. I don’t watch a whole lot of movies. How do they solve them in like Groundhog Day?”

“I don’t know. But in Naked, Marlon Wayans has to figure out who is trying to sabotage his wedding. In Palm Springs, they have to blow up the time loop thingy. I don’t know about any other time loop movies. Did someone curse us?”

“I don’t know. Is there someone we both know who hates us? Do you remember pissing anybody off before you got caught?”

Tony snorts. “I’m always pissing people off… it’s part of my brand. We just have to try new stuff, see if any of it works. Go to work and come back tomorrow. We’ll try new stuff. Next time don’t run into Steve. Let’s see if he notices you if not.”

Natasha leaves, goes to work, goes to sleep, and then she’s back in the coffee shop. Tony gives her the coffee, and she takes a step back to narrowly avoid Steve. “Woah! Are you o.. kayy?” Steve again stumbles on his words. “Can, can I buy you a drink?”

“I already have one, but I won’t say no to a conversation.” Natasha lifts up her cup. “Got a table?”

As Natasha and Steve sit, Bucky jumps out of his seat. “STARK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

Tony does a somersault over the counter, grabs Bucky’s coffee, and walks over to his table. “Hey sexy, take a seat. Here’s your coffeefee.” Tony pushes him down on the chair and straddles his lap. “Do you want to share it?” He takes a sip of the coffee and transfers it to Bucky’s mouth by shoving his tongue down Bucky’s throat. Bucky moans and reciprocates. Natasha watches in horror as Tony starts moving in Bucky’s lap, back and forth, up and down, until Steve screams “Enough!”

Tony shoots Natasha a smirk and slides off of Bucky’s lap. “Sorry Steve, I just love Bucky so much. I can’t keep my hands off of him.”

Steve shakes his head then turns to Natasha. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m an interior decorator. I’m in between clients at the moment, so I’m just sorting paperwork. How about you?” She knows. He’s a personal trainer.

Steve blushes a little. “Ah I’m a personal trainer. I know, it’s cheesy.”

“It suits you.” She leans on her hands. “You look great.”

She loves how easily Steve blushes. “Gee, well, thanks. You look good, too.” He scratches the back of his head.

They settle into an easy conversation, talking about a book they both read. She gets ready to leave to go into the office, and Steve asks, “Hey I know this is soon, but would you like to go out for dinner with me?”

She smiles and presses a kiss on his lips. “Sure. Let me give you my number. Want to meet tonight?” Tony gives her a thumbs up behind Steve’s back.

Natasha hopes that something different will stop her loop. Steve takes her out to dinner, but when she falls asleep that night, she ends up back in the coffeeshop. Tony gives her a pout when she returns. “Well, that didn’t work.”

“No, it didn’t.” Tony grumbles. “Now we have to think of other things.”

“What if we both reject Steve and Bucky?” Natasha wonders.

He shakes his head. “I thought about that. But I don’t want to do it. I’m afraid that if I do, it will be the time it sticks, and I can’t lose Bucky. He means so much to me.”

“Come on. Just try it. You can blame it on your meds or something. Everyone knows you’re in love with him.”

“Fine.” Natasha throws her cooled-down coffee in Steve’s face, and Tony pointedly ignores Bucky. Natasha goes to sleep, and once more is in the coffee house.

“See? Bucky doesn’t even know.”

He shoots her a glare. “You better be happy he doesn’t. I would kill you.”

A month goes by, and they are still stuck on the damn Wednesday. Natasha falls more and more in love with Steve. She knows he won’t remember her as much, and it hurts her. One day, Tony claps her on the shoulder. “Last ditch effort. You have to sleep with Steve.”

She spits out her coffee. “No, I’m not going to do that. He doesn’t even really know me, and I know too much about him. It’s not right.”

“Fine. But we’re never getting out of here.” Tony groans. Natasha can’t help but agree.

Natasha tries to think of any reason why she would be cursed to live the rest of eternity on this day. The worst date of the year. She _hates_ July 18th with a passion. Tony sits across from her. “So, I had a thought.” He begins. “What if the time loop is trying to tell us something?”

“Did something traumatic happen to you on this date?” Natasha interrupts.

Tony nods. “This was the day my butler died. And then, a few years ago, my uncle tried to kill me. Not a great day for me at all.”

“What if we have to let go? My partner was killed on this day. He took a bullet for me. I have not wanted to face this day ever since.”

“Seems like we’ve got some spiritualizing to do.” Tony comments. “I will see you tomorrow, Ms. Romanov.”

“How do you…”

“Know your name? I’m a tech genius who runs a multi-billion-dollar tech company. And you want to know how I know your last name.” Tony crosses his arms. “Honestly though, your last name is on your credit card.”

“If you’re a tech genius, why are you a barista?” Natasha is confused. She’s usually good at reading people, but Tony was closed off.

He grins. “Community service. I beat up a guy at a bar for hitting on a girl who didn’t want him. I work every Wednesday for about a year. Except that now, every frickin day is Wednesday.” Tony tilts his head and looks at her. “You don’t know who I am, do you. Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, at your service. Well I was a playboy until I met Bucky. He came in every day, and we flirted. I asked him on a date, and it went well, but after that, he seemed to shut me out. Steve told me that Bucky is very… maybe insecure is the word? He gets very nervous when he likes someone, and he clams up. So, I’ve been flirting with him. I love Bucky, Nat. I hope he feels the same when we get out of this.”

“Same with Steve. How fucked up is that – I am desperately in love with a man who won’t even know me?”

Bucky and Steve come in for their evening coffee. Tony latches onto Bucky immediately, leaving Natasha to talk with Steve. She has her normal evening conversation with him, when she hears Tony say to Bucky, “You probably will think I’m fucking crazy, but I’m not. You are because I’m crazy, and you’ve fucked me plenty of times. That’s beside the point. Listen Bucky, I love you. I love you so much, and I would gladly spend the rest of my days living in this hellish day if it means I can spend it with you.”

Steve looks over at them weirdly. “What’s going on with him?”

“He’s right. And I should say it, too. I love you with all my heart. I know you’ve only “just met me” but I have known you for like two months now. I love you, and if I have to “meet” you again every day, I will do so.”

“Okayyyy?” Steve looks at her like she has grown two heads. “I think I’d like to get to know you more before I just declare love to you, if that’s ok.”

“That’s more than fine.” Natasha smiles wetly. She kisses him goodnight and goes home.

The next morning, she wakes up… in her own bed. Pulling out her phone, she looks at the date. July 19th. Hallelujah. All it took was being emotionally vulnerable? She should have done that months ago. Quickly getting dressed and ready for her day, she runs out the door to the coffee shop. Tony is sitting at Bucky’s table, wearing a suit, not a barista uniform. “July 19th?” He asks.  
  
“July 19th.” She confirms. A voice behind her clears its throat. She stiffens because she knows that distinct sound. Steve. Turning, she plasters on a smile. “Hello.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I remember the past three months? It’s kind of confusing because it feels like it’s been three months, but it’s still July.”

“Time loops do that to you.” Tony grins.

Bucky takes his hand. “Did we actually fuck on the counter?”

“Multiple times.” Tony tells him. Bucky nods with an approving smirk on his face. “Awesome.”

Steve shudders. “I’m glad I don’t have that memory. Oh, and Natasha? I love you.”


End file.
